


Ciaran

by Dinadette



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bittersweet, Dark, F/M, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Imperial Officers, Jealousy, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Misgendering, Sex Change, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: Moff Gideon thought Ciaran was dead after he deserted, unless...written for a certain someone
Relationships: Cara Dune/Moff Gideon, Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Moff Gideon/Cara Dune, mentioned/imagined
Kudos: 3





	Ciaran

**Author's Note:**

> \- I live for reviews, good, bad, neutral, they always help! -

“Bring her in” he bites, and his men drag the girl in, as she fights back and he cannot help noticing her strength. It is a turn on and an annoyance. That creature always was.

“Ciaran,” he calls to her. “Why?”

His eyes take in the tied up form and she still fights, still resists, her strong wrists attacking the cuffs hopelessly and hopelessly trying to get up.

“You were perfection. Imperial, and…” A man. Then, this.

“Why change?” he asks. Why leave? Why become that they had sworn to destroy? Why become female when they were so superior?

“Ciaran…” She looks up finally and rages.

“My name is Cara.”

“Whatever you say… Ha.” He shakes his head, not understanding. And the fantasies come. They always did with Ciaran.

He can imagine her in a fuck-me dress, no one knowing what’s under. He can imagine snaking his hand under it to find... He can…

“Are you going to torture me?” she provokes. His eyes remain coolly detached. She knows it is an act.

“I could marry you,” he says instead. It is no proposal. He has never suggested. Nothing. Cara isn’t surprised, some things never change.

“Why would you?”

He smiles. Annoying and aroused, as he often was around him. Or her.  
“Republican Shock Trooper Carasynthia Dune of Alderaan. I didn’t give your big secret up. Your secrets. No matter your name, now I can marry you. No one would know the truth.”

“Why would you,” she asks again, but her eyes have avoided him as he reminded her he didn’t tell them. Her shoulders struggle against the ropes. It was always a struggle even in the best of times.

“Because I can.” _Now, I can_. Because he is alone and sick and tired and he has never been the marrying type but Ciaran has never been a girl before. And Gideon has never been jealous before. His little speech has reminded him of that mandalorian and he has wondered, again and again, if he fucked his Ciaran, or if his Ciaran fucked him, naked but his kriff helmet. The strong man’s moans being taken… The Moff sighs.

“You love him.” He states. Not a question, unless the grammar is wrong but the Moff’s grammar never is.

“This is torture. I don’t,” she replies, something akin to sickening tenderness in her voice. She denies, but she knows who he is talking about, and that is already a lot. “I don’t ‘love’ anyone.” There is something almost romantic to that. “I hate many, though.” Oh yes. So many left when Alderaan was destroyed, including high officers with precious intel. One more reason to regret Tarkin’s madness. Ciaran.

“I preferred you before,” Gideon states. No wonder. This was more normal to him, a man fucking a man. More familiar, from the academy on to the battlefield, to months on ships - hypocritical, but more comfortable.

"You must have replaced me easily. Who would refuse the moff?" Is this bitterness he can detect?

“But this…” and he grabs Cara between the legs and she pales then blushes. Ciaran would never. “Is after all, a perfect compromise.” He will always regret his face, his muscular torso, but the best has remained and is hardened between his fingers despite eye rolls. “You had a body like a young hero,” he muses.

“But I was no hero.” No, he was an Imperial.

“You indeed weren’t,” and he liked it that way. "And I didn't replace you easily or at all, even when you decided to play hero."

Gideon knew him so, and still does because he is growing so hard under the ministrations. The moff didn’t even bother opening his zipper. His touch and presence are enough, they always are. He stands close, so close he suddenly grabs Cara’s head and pushes the ex Imperial against his own erection. She wants to eat him, she thinks, and she is in shock. She nuzzles against the uniform and inhales, it is familiar, reassuring. He will need explanations for his underlings. Cara will need explanations to tolerate those choices about to unfurl. Some bridges apparently have not been completely burned. So many things have changed. Some will never.


End file.
